Colorful Visions (Red Book 3)
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: (AU Sequel to Red Diamond; calling it book #3 because YOLO) What if Sabrina didn't die that night? What if she was saved just in time for her to continue living, but with a brand new problem - amnesia? Now, with her memory reverted back to the time of her adoption, the Asahinas are granted a chance to change her life yet again, and there commences a new romantic saga.
1. Prologue

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey! I'm back here!**

 **For all the new readers, I'd suggest reading** _ **Red Diamond**_ **first, because without that, this book is gonna make no sense whatsoever. Also, that** _ **Red Diamond**_ **is the first book, and I have written two sequels in alternate universes, one of them being this book, and the other one is** _ **Color Me Red**_ **, which has been completed. Be sure to check it out for some psychotic, angsty stuff. This one is gonna be a light, fun novel.**

 **I have high hopes for this one. Please don't let me down. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Brothers Conflict, but my OCs and the plotline. None of this intends to hurt anyone's sentiments in any way.**

* * *

Prologue

Sabrina's POV

Dark. That's all I could see. An abstract, grey shape reveling around in darkness. I couldn't understand it – what was it supposed to mean? Then, as if a crack appeared through the black masquerade, a sliver of light fell in. It hurt my head so bad, that the feeling of familiar numbness almost diminished.

"Sabrina..." Someone called my name. A faint, familiar voice sounded, and it seemed abnormally real. It felt as if we had a connection; the voice and me ears. An abstract figure began to form, and the blackness began to vanish. Blindingly bright lights, a faint, orange color, cream background... where was I?

A hand rubbed mine furiously, and a clear voice called out, "Doctor! She's gaining consciousness!" With little time, I was able to distinguish that the cream background was that of the walls, and the orange was of disheveled hair.

The warm hand separated from mine, as different, cold hands checked my arms, my head, and my legs. I only craved for that warm hand more than anything else.

As my vision gradually cleared, and judging by the surroundings, I was in a... hospital?

"Congratulations! She's up after two months!" The one wearing the white lab-coat said to the one with orange hair in Japanese. Wait, was I already in Japan?

Wasn't my flight to Japan tonight? I mean, Miwa ma'am had just yesterday gotten the paperwork done for my adoption. And who the hell was this guy with orange hair?

I blinked, curling up my eyebrows skeptically upon seeing an old man in a white lab-coat and the orange-haired guy overly excited. I tried to move my arms to prop myself up, but I noticed that the IV tubes were interrupting my movement, and withdrew upon getting a burning sensation all over my body.

The orange-haired guy immediately came to me and happily hugged me by the side. I didn't respond. I looked all over myself, seeing my right leg fractured, and bandages on my head. There was also a fair amount of pain in my arms, and overall, I felt tired than ever.

But I first had to deal with this guy. He separated, and jollily said, "Sabrina, how do you feel?"

"I'm tired, but who the hell are you?" I replied, and it seemed like all the color in his face vanished. The doctor came to me, and checked some folders and screens, and then asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. I'm Sabrina Kapoor; Miwa ma'am just adopted me, and she has thirteen sons. And I was supposed to fly to Japan tonight, but by the looks of it, I'm already in Japan, god knows how." I replied, perplexed.

"Anything else? Further than that?" The doctor pushed, and I stressed my head to think of anything. There were some indiscriminately strange figures, and before I could process them further, a wave of pain splashed through my head.

"No, I don't." I whimpered in pain, holding my head. The orange-haired man frowned, and the doctor excused me to take him outside. I scanned the area around me: cream white walls, almost empty but extremely cold room, a nightstand beside my bed, where a plain flower vase stood.

Minutes later, the orange-haired man re-entered with a frown, and said, "Do you really not remember who I am?" He asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"No... who are you?"

"I'm Natsume Asahina, your... step-brother."

* * *

 **That's it for the chapter! How did you find it?**

 **Please, please, please review, and add this story to your favorites/follows! I'll forever be grateful!**

 **Regards,  
Diamond Shyn **


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey! Here again.**

 **CharuCSK** **: Thankssssss! I hope this one matches your taste!**

 **I fail to understand why people don't review. Okay, I'm not being rude, but at least tell the author what you think of the story so that the author can improve. Like, puh-lease!**

 **Review for this! Please? *makes puppy eyes***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Brothers Conflict or its characters, but my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Confusion

Sabrina's POV

"Wait, you're saying I'm twenty already?" I gasped, looking at Miwa ma'am in front of me. I tried to remember anything in between the age of seventeen and twenty, but nothing struck my mind.

"Yes, and uh, I've been advised by the doctor to not let you know your past, because that's your task." Miwa ma'am kissed the back of my hand in her motherly affection, and I tried to push it, "But how did I end up this way?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered, "I prefer not telling you in detail, but your uncle was the one who killed your family, and when punished, he came back after two years and tried to kill you."

"How dare he?!" I balled my fists tightly, but she eased me my saying, "It's okay. He was given a death penalty long ago."

"Oh..." I said, getting vague but indescribable flashes of rods and malicious faces. I couldn't exactly make out if they were faces or not, judging by the abstract dark silhouettes playing in my head.

"Ow!" I cried, when I tried to understand those and remember something, obviously failing to do so.

"Are you okay?" She immediately asked.

"Yeah, just headache." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Are you sure you're fine? Because the discharge is supposed to be today." Miwa ma'am said, and I nodded, unable to contain my overwhelming excitement to meet – or perhaps re-meet – the brothers. My step-brothers.

O~O~O

"... And this is Wataru." Miwa finished introducing the ten brothers to me – also telling me that three of them, Louis, Iori, and Fuuto, weren't home – and I bowed and presented myself, "This is Sabrina, and I must say, you've got a lovely home. I love the positive vibes." I smiled.

"Thanks, and this is your home, okay?" Masaomi said, and I grinningly nodded.

"Boys, I trust you all to take care of her, because I'll be gone for the time being. Also follow what the doctor said." Miwa ma'am informed everyone.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"Uh, that you have to regain your memory by yourself, and we aren't supposed to trigger them." Ukyo said, and I groaned, "Bummer."

"It's okay, baby girl, we'll take care of you." Kaname passed a rather flirty smile, and my eyebrow twitched, but I smiled back nervously.

"The thing is, I know that we have got a lot of history together, but I just can't seem to get them back. And believe me, the frustration upon this sucks." I said, and Miwa ma'am rubbed my shoulder, telling me, "Yes, the doctor said that the frustration would be there."

"Hopefully, you'll be better soon, onee-chan." Wataru, the cutest thirteen year old I had ever met, smiled up at me with hopeful eyes, and undoubtedly, that chubby smile was contagious. I found myself smiling back at him, and lowering down to his level, I said, "Hopefully. Thanks, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" He puffed out his cheeks, and I laughed, tickling him by the side. His angry demeanor fell, and he started laughing hysterically.

"Stop! S-stop!" he said in between the laughter. I left him, and he breathed hard, saying, "Don't tickle me again, onee-chan."

"Okay, big boy." I teased, but he laughed with me this time.

"Well, I've gotta go now. Take care." Miwa ma'am said, boarding the elevator, and waving at us all. I waved back, now looking at the brothers, who had warm, welcoming smiles on their faces. Pure adoration for them rose in my heart. I mean, there are hardly any people as kind as them. I was so lucky to have a family as lovable as this one.

"You must be tired, right?" Natsume asked, most probably faking a smile, and I nodded, trying to ignore his probable annoyance, perhaps.

"Let me guide you to your room." He held out his hand, and I grabbed it, feeling the familiar warmness from God-knows-where. He lead me to the elevator, and clicked the button for the fourth floor. An awkward silence was maintained in the little compartment, when I coughed and asked, "So, what do you do?"

"I'm the CEO of a gaming company. You might've heard of our previous game 'Zombie Hazard?" he said.

"Wait, what?" I excitedly said, "It's from your company?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Damn, I'm interested now." I said, as the elevator door opened, and we walked in the hallway.

"We're just coming up with 'Zombie Hazard 2', thanks to the fans." Natsume spoke.

"That's great, huh! I'll be the first one to try it." I grinned. He unlocked the door to one of the rooms, and as soon as I stepped inside, I felt dizzy.

The pink walls were familiar, as if they had heard and seen me before; the comfortable bed inviting me with open arms, the television screen blank, the study table lonely, but all of them having something to do with me. I had been there before.

"Have I been in here before?"

"Yeah, you lived here before you lost your memory." Natsume frowned, and I nodded, stepping in.

"So, I'll leave you alone, I guess."

"Thanks a lot, Natsume."

"Anytime for you." He smiled, and closed the door behind him, as I plopped onto the bed, taking care of my injured leg. It was bandaged, but the pain had subsided, so it was just to give strength to my foot until it healed.

Looking at the roof, I heard some faint noises of the boys talking over.

O~O~O

Narrator's POV

As soon as she was gone, Masaomi told everyone to listen to him, as he had something important to share.

"Okay, we all know of the conflicts amongst some of you, right?" The eldest said, and the rest nodded.

"So, before this amnesia, she was with Natsume." He said, and Yuusuke droned, "What's your point?"

"I know you guys will start that drama all over again, am I right?" Masaomi said, as if reading everyone's minds. Everyone was alert now.

"Don't do it." He warned, looking at everyone's faces, specifically those who aimed for her heart before.

"Why? She's lost her memory, she doesn't love Natsume at all now." Tsubaki argued.

"But he loves her."

"So do I!" Tsubaki retorted, slamming his hand on the table.

"I know, I know that my actions weren't right, and Azusa suffered for them too," Tsubaki declared, "But I'm better than that now. I won't force myself on her, but make her fall in love with me, and sweep her out of all your sights."

"Aha? You're on." Subaru challenged.

"I love her, and I'll make her mine." Azusa said, cautiously eyeing the others.

"Forget it. I was the one who loved her before you guys even knew about her." Yuusuke shrieked.

Hikaru smirked, and proclaimed, "Game's on."

* * *

 **HOW. DID. YOU. FIND. IT? REVIEWWWWW PLEASE?**

 **Thanks a lot for reading! The next update is on its way!**

 **All the love,  
Diamond Shyn **


	3. Chapter 2: They Love Me!

**Colorful Visions**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys! Loved reading them. Totally made my day!**

 **Irrelevant crap: Have you guys listened to** _ **Ghost Of You**_ **by 5SOS? I'm crying because I can't just even ughhhhh it's lovely!** _ **Youngblood**_ **is amazing as well!**

 **Depression has been a real bitch to me. It gives a terrible writer's block, did you know that? I'm stuck here, waiting to update six damn stories, while my mind just says, "Boy, nah." That's why, the chapters would be a tad shorter, but I'll try to write as much as I can for each chapter. Please, put up with me?**

 **I don't have much to say for this chapter, because I have no idea what I'm going to write. Hope you like it, anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: SHOCKER SHOCKER I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT, but my OCs. None of this means to offend anyone.**

* * *

Chapter 2: They Love Me?!

Sabrina's POV

I was lost, deep in my thoughts, for hours at a stretch, thinking about my mini-me. Had it vanished all of a sudden? Was I supposed to live without its mindless sarcastic comments forever?

 _Worry not; this life-saver is back for ya!_

And, it's back. Bleh.

 _Says the one who was missing me just a second ago. Heh, just learn that you can't go on without me, Patrick._

Patrick? Who the hell was this? Oh god, save me a moment, will you?

 _Lelz._

Ignoring the ultimate stupidity going on inside my head, I slowly stepped out of my room, taking care to not strain on the leg with the bandage. These hallways seemed so familiar – just like I had lived here before – yet, I couldn't figure out the directions myself. Boarding the elevator, I clicked the button for the fifth floor, reaching the desired floor and seeing the twins and Yuusuke already there.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, stepping down the flight of eight steps.

"Oh, hey, didn't see ya there." Yuusuke casually said, eating cereal out of a bowl. I sat opposite to him, when Ukyo walked out with a dish in his hand. Placing it before me, he said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him. Tsubaki and Azusa joined me, sitting by my sides, and the raise of Yuusuke's eyebrow didn't go unnoticed by me.

"So, how're you feeling today?" Tsubaki frankly asked.

"Just about fine, hoping to regain my memory soon." I said, motioning vaguely with my hands.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay with us." Azusa spoke, keeping a comforting hand on my shoulder. Tsubaki, too, kept a hand on my other shoulder, and Yuusuke blurted out, "Just let her eat, dammit!"

"It's okay?" I said, looking at the both of them. As far as I could force myself to reminisce, a weird feeling arose in me, that something deeper was meant to be in the situation. I wondered what kind of 'deeper' feeling existed between us, the step-siblings. Just a mere brother-sister connection, right?

But that gut feeling couldn't dissolve. It was like; something was telling me that the feelings shared between us weren't mutual at all. It was different.

Paying those thoughts no heed, I ate my from my dish, spooning a mouthful of oats. Because of the hands still kept on my shoulder, it was getting hard for me to move my arms and eat, and thus, some milk must've been spilled on my lips, when Tsubaki noticed that and said, "Hey, let me do that."

He grabbed a tissue, and wiped my lips with that, taking his own sweet time to... look into my eyes? What the heck?

"I guess it's done." I spoke, turning away, waking him up from whatever space he was zoned into. When I was done, I rose from my seat, and intending to walk back to my room, I boarded the elevator. Reaching my room, I sat on my bed, when a knock sounded on my door.

I opened to see a guy with caramel-colored hair, a few strands tucked back with hair pins, wearing a rather flashy and gaudy outfit, looking at me in the eyes.

"...You must be Fuuto, right?" I said, remembering how the brothers had shown me one of his concert videos the previous evening. He really was very famous, having starred in seven movies so far.

He, however, looked rather shaken. He stared at me incredulously for a moment, as I stood impatiently, when he snapped out of whatever he was thinking, and cleared his throat, and said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I gave him the space to enter, and he sat at the edge of my bed, and I sat before him.

"So, you've lost all your memory?" He solemnly asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately... that's why the time to recognize you." I explained, rubbing the nape of my neck. He shifted closer to me.

"You don't remember the time we spent together?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"The... the kisses? The movie dates?" e asked, and my head snapped up. _Kisses?_

"Wait, what?" I immediately blurted out. He sighed, letting out a laugh. I was confounded as ever. He shifted even closer to me, till we had no space left between us, and silently, he reached forward to kiss my lips.

 _WHAT ON EARTH?_

He pulled away, looking pretty satisfied, and said, "Does this not make you remember anything?"

I stressed out my mind to find something related, but what flashed were memories of being... kissed. There was a faceless person kissing me, but I remembered the feeling – being forced. Soon, my head started to hurt again, and I clutched it between my palms.

"Some... kisses. I don't know who was kissing me, but yeah." I explained to him. He amusedly listened to me, only to say, "Well, sweetheart, let me disclose a huge fact to you."

He leaned in, close to my ear, and said, "You know what? Most of our brothers fell in love with you, including me."

I backed away to the wall, stunned. My brothers... loved me? Who? Why? When? How?

"Are you serious?!" I cried out. He nodded, saying, "Baby, you have no idea what conflicts arose in the house. And let me tell you this – now, I won't back up, because..." He stopped, his expression changing to that of being thoughtful. He looked at me, and then at his hands, playing with the hem of his overcoat.

"I... uh," he seemed rather conflicted, "I don't know how to say this, because I never thought I would, but I've fallen for you, deeper than ever."

"Uh..." I said, not knowing what else to say. I mean, come on! It was my step-brother telling me that he loved me – and not in a brotherly manner.

"And I won't lose this time. Trust me, baby, I'll win your heart at any costs." He said, and walked out of my door, leaving me perplexed.

My brothers were in love with me?

* * *

 **Whale whale whale that's it for the chapter. How did you find it? Review!**

 **Love,  
Diamond Shyn **


	4. Chapter 3: Conflict Begins

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey, guys! Back again with a chapter!**

 **Thanks for the favs and follow! :)**

 **The chapters are gonna be short, due to the reasons you guys already know. I just can't freaking write! Like hell, but anyway, here's a chappie. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers conflict by any chance, but my OCs – hell yeah!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Conflict Begins

Sabrina's POV

I went straight to Yuusuke to confront him if Fuuto's words were true or not. He was the one I was the most comfortable with... well, based on what I remembered. I caught him heading out of the kitchen, while Subaru, Fuuto, and the twins were in the living room.

"Yuusuke," I said, holding him by his forearm. His attention instantaneously diverted from the refrigerator to me, and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" I mindlessly asked, and his face flushed red. _At least reframe, idiot._

"I, uh..." His eyes nervously flicked between the four men sat on the sofa and me. I immediately said, "No, no, I mean... okay, Fuuto told me that some of the brothers here love me. Is that true?"

"What the heck?!" He yelled, taking four long strides to reach Fuuto and pick him up by his collar. The others present in the room stood up in alarm.

"Why did you tell her that?!" He screamed at him, delivering a tight punch to his face. Fuuto landed on the sofa, touching his cheek to see a droplet of blood. He furiously stood up, and punched the redhead back, and said, "Because it's true!"

"But the doctor said that she had to regain her memory by herself, stupid," Yuusuke retorted, looking at me, holding his face where the punch had been delivered. Fuuto smirked, and said in victory, "Just wait and watch."

"Watch what? The way you kissed me?" I intervened. All eyes fell on me, and Subaru fumed, "The hell did you do, Fuuto?"

"The thing I can do better than you all – I kissed her. Do what you wanna do, but lemme say this – I'm not stepping back." He retorted with full confidence.

"Wait, what?" I confoundedly asked. Azusa sighed, and then calmly said, "Let's not create a scene. Please, all of you go to your rooms."

"No, not without finishing this up," I said, "Guys, come on, tell me the truth."

"It's that we have fallen for you," Tsubaki said, and my eyes widened.

"Are you... serious?" I gulped and asked, looking at all of them. They nodded, and I blushed red, and said, "Like, how? Why me?"

Tsubaki stepped closer to me, tucking behind my ear a strand of my hair falling on my face, "I love you for who you are. You don't even know the things you're doing to me."

"Oh my god, okay," I grasped the new information, my head hurting. Had I seen all this before? _What the earth is going on like, run girl, run!_

Without a second thought, sensing the built-up tension in the atmosphere, I randomly pointed to the ceiling and said, "Look! An otter!" They all looked that way and taking that as a chance, I ran to the elevator at full speed. I immediately boarded it, and before the gates closed, I heard a loud, confused, "Otter?"

I sighed. We all lived in the same house, so running away the way I did was no solution to it. Come on, remember, what happened in the past with me? Closing my eyes, filling in a deep breath, I saw the flashes of lips landing on mine, and this time, there were faint faces building up.

"Tsubaki..." I muttered, recognizing one of the faces. As soon as I did that, I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and losing my balance, I plunged into darkness.

O~O~O

"Hey, wake up." I heard a voice, and instantly sitting upright, I noticed that I was in my room, covered with a sheet, as the redhead sitting in front of me smiled.

"How're you now?" He asked me.

"My... head hurts. That's it." I said, supporting my head with my palm.

"So, uh, Sabrina?" He asked, and I replied with a light hum.

"You asked me if I was in love with you or not," he began. _Oh god, not this again! Save us some sanity!_

"I have an answer to that." He stated, looking at me.

"Uh, go on..." I said in uncertainty. He coughed, and blushed, and fumbled, and rubbed his palms, and finally, looked straight into my eyes, and said, "Yes, in fact, I do love you, very much." He took my hand, and kissed my knuckles, and smiled up at me.

It was my chance to blush. I averted my eyes, looking anywhere but into his eyes, and he grinned, and gently said, "Look, I don't expect you to say that back. I know, it's hard for you to chose between the six of us-"

"Six? Who's the sixth one?"

"Natsume," He looked stunned, but then a look of realization passed through his features, and he spoke, "Okay, I'll tell you this – you've had a long history with us, and you actually loved one of us. I won't tell you whom, but I'd say that you begin with a fresh start to your life. I don't know what your answer will be, so I'll be waiting. Take your time, and uh, okay, that's it." He ended awkwardly.

"Th-thanks," I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. He exited my chamber, and I fell back on my bed with a million questions racing through my head. Did I love someone? Who was he? One of the brothers? How could I love my step-brother? Was I in a movie?

 _Honestly, you weren't this confused even while studying Physics._

* * *

 **Aye review, please! I'll be waiting! Thanks for reading the chapter and coping up with me.**

 **Love,  
Diamond Shyn**


	5. Chapter 4: Headaches And Grins

**Colorful Visions**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update, but I'm back!**

 **I was down with writer's block yet again (super common nowadays) and then there's this: I rewrote a better version of Red Diamond without the sad ending and without the thirteen brothers. It didn't look like a Brothers Conflict Fanfiction anymore, and I was sort of satisfied, and so, I sent it for publication.**

 **I got rejected twice. Ouch.**

 **Whatever, I'm gonna publish a better version someday. Trust me, you'd want to read it again.**

 **So, I don't know about this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey, you, listen to me. I do not own the characters or the anime, well, except for my OCs. Also, don't point fingers at me because none of this intends to hurt anyone (also that I'm paranoid).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Headaches And Grins

Sabrina's POV

The wall clock struck seven thirty. I glanced up at it and then resumed rocking back and forth on my bed, tightly clutching a pillow close to my chest, my head buried in it. My mind was racing against me, and I wished if time could slow down.

Hundreds and hundreds of questions in my mind, but where to go? Whom to ask? Was I with someone before this amnesia? Who was he? Was he even – hopefully – a 'he'? Why, and when did the brothers fall for me? It was absurd. Love is absurd. Life is absurd. I am absurd. _Yeah, okay, I get it, even I am absurd. What now?_

I heaved out a sigh, and the pillow before my face got warm, thanks to my breath. I pulled my head up, staring at nothing but the unmoving black screen of the turned off television. I had been contemplating my entire existence for hours, trying to remember something – someone – to give me a clue to what actually happened in these three years and how the conditions turned out to be the way they are.

It was the time for dinner, and I was wishing if I could miss it. Yet, my hungry stomach growled, making my push the pillow aside in exasperation. I did know about my brain is out of control, but was my entire body against me now?

 _I still exist._

Oh, right, how can I function so 'properly' without my mini-me?

 _You're definitely not a sarcastic person. But okay, you're all I got._

"Gee, thanks," I said to myself, climbing off the comfortable mattress to touch the ground. What could I do about the situation? Of course, I couldn't roam about blushing the entire time, and that's when a brilliant idea struck my mind.

I could act oblivious, just like those cliché heroines who are just a clatter of dumb atoms. That would annoy the brothers, and they'd fall out of love, won't they?

With a fresh spirit in mind, I proudly walked out of my room, only to bump into a tall figure and fall on my bottom.

"Ouch..." I cried, sitting on the floor, and looked up to see Tsubaki, extending a hand towards me, apologizing.

 _This is the time! Act stupid! Be a stupid heroine!_

I gratefully grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up to him. Now, all I had to do was to maintain a considerable distance and act oblivious to the confession they had made earlier in the day.

"Thanks," I said, and he nodded and grinned, and then turned solemn again, "I, uh, just wanted to apologize about what happened today. I didn't mean to shock you with the realization, and even the doctor had advised keeping the previous years hidden away from you, so that you can find them out yourself," He sheepishly said, and I blushed, looking at the ground, and said, "That's okay."

"Oh, and I came to tell you that the dinner is ready," He was reminded, and I nodded to go along with him. In the elevator, all that surrounded us was an awkward silence. I cracked my knuckles to produce some sound, and then he asked, "How do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About... us," He tentatively stated, looking at my face, as if searching answers for an imperative question. And so it was – imperative.

"I don't know how to feel," I honestly confessed, "It's just... too much stress for me to handle. Sort of weird too."

"I'm sorry; didn't know that we were causing such trouble," He again apologized.

 _What's with him and the apologies? Is he okay?_

"You good?" He asked me, and I realized that I had zoned out. What had happened to me?

"Yeah, just a little... dizzy," I said, holding my throbbing head in my hands. He stepped closer to me, and removed my hands, and started lightly rubbing my forehead. His hands worked magic; it eased me own completely, and I couldn't resist a silly smile from shining out. Peaceful, as it was, he asked me, "Better?"

"Yeah, I love it," I replied, and that's when the elevator's door tinged open, and he pulled away. I missed those comforting hands.

"Hey, how're you now?" Hikaru asked once we had entered the dining room.

"Good. Sorry to keep you all waiting," I bowed before them, and then sat down on a chair next to Yuusuke.

"Are you sure? We can go to the doctor if you're not-" Yuusuke concernedly asked, rapidly speaking, and I cut him off.

"I'm fine!" I chuckled, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Aw, is our little brother being protective of her?" Tsubaki teased him, and the redhead's face tinted red.

"Shut up, Tsubaki," He grumbled, rashly spooning a mouthful of freshly cooked, hot rice, and then burned his mouth, and hurriedly grabbed his glass of water to cool down the burning sensation. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Not funny!" He yelled, and we laughed even more. I stared across the table, gazing at everyone's laughing faces, and stopped when I saw Fuuto staring at me, not laughing at all. I raised my brow at him, and he smirked, digging into his food. I looked around again to see if anybody had noticed what exchange we just had, and probably raise a question about his suspicious behavior, but all I saw was Hikaru grinning an ear-to-ear smile.

Little did I know what plans Fuuto had in mind...

* * *

 **Whale whale whale, that's it for the chapter. What a stupid filler.**

 **Anyway, comment and fav/follow. You are the reason I'm posting this all, so don't let me down!**

 **Love,  
Diamond Shyn**


	6. Chapter 5: The Actor's Studio

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey! I'm here with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

 **CharuCSK** **: I'm gonna put Hikaru pretty soon, but not in this chapter since I'm taking a different route from the novel.**

 **Did you guys listen to Epiphany by BTS? Jin's voice is so angelic! We need to appreciate his beauty!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Brothers Conflict and its characters, but sadly, I only own my OCs and my plot. #SedLife**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Actor's Studio

Sabrina's POV

I woke up to a loud knock on my bedroom's door. Flicking open half my eyelids, I observed the time on the wall clock: 7 AM _. Seriously, who wakes up this early on weekends?_

Another knock sounded on the door, and I groaned, kicking the blanket off my body, and said, "Coming!" Knocking over a pile of clothes on the floor, I fell in the process of dragging myself to the door. Minutes later, my mission succeeded, and would you believe how proud I felt?

I pulled the wooden door open to see a casually dressed up Fuuto standing outside, a grin on his lips. "Hey, 'morning," He greeted me, and I beamed at him, returning the greeting.

"I have a photo shoot today to promote my next movie. Heard of 'Warriors Of The Dawn'?" He asked me, and I vehemently nodded, saying, "Yeah! I can't wait for it to release!"

He seemed satisfied by my answer, and continued, "So, I was thinking to take you along. Will you accompany me?"

I couldn't believe the chance he had gifted me. Was he seriously asking me to go for a photo shoot with him and meet all his co-stars? _I smell something fishy._

"Of course! Thanks!" I chirped, and he smirked, and said, "Meet me in thirty minutes."

"Done!"

O~O~O

"How do I look?" I asked him, twirling around in my white summer dress. It had red roses all over it, collecting a bunch of the flowers at the hemming. He grinned and said, "Lovely."

We sat in his car, and as the driver drove, I looked out of the window, admiring the trees and high-rise buildings, the bright blue sky and the peaceful roads.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

He solemnly looked at me, hiding pools of emotions behind those eyes. I could actually guess it was something about their not-so-brotherly love, and I gulped, making eye-contact with him.

"If you had to choose one of the brothers, then who would you choose among us?" He asked, and I kept silent, looking at the comfortable black leather seats. Fiddling with my fingers, I hesitantly replied, "Wataru."

He literally face-palmed and I could imagine my mini-me giving me a high-five.

 _Well done, girl! I knew I was a good influence on you!_

"I don't mean that way..." He said, creasing his forehead to tune down his annoyance at my stupid answer, and trying to find the right word. I was just hoping that the driver wasn't paying heed to our conversation, or it would be awkward.

"To love?" He arched an eyebrow, trying to explain what he meant to ask.

"Look, I love all of you equally, and I don't think that I can ever feel something more than that towards you guys," I thoughtfully responded.

In contrast to my words, he smirked, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head. The car came to a halt, and the driver exited the car to open the door for Fuuto. Once he got off, the driver came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and he bowed. I turned to Fuuto, who was walking towards the tall building with glass windows. I ran up to I'm, trying to match with his long strides, and when I caught up to him, he said, "We'll go to my dressing room first."

"Okay," I nodded, boarding the elevator with him, and as soon as it reached the fifteenth floor, the metal doors opened to a large hallway of green rooms. He walked forward, and I followed suit.

Pushing open a large, ebony door with the tag 'Asakura Fuuto', we walked inside the spacious greenroom, containing a colossal dress-up table, a mini-refrigerator, a little window to the side, covered by corded blinds, and a large sofa. I walked up to the table, picking up a magazine with Fuuto on its cover. Judging by the way he posed – extremely poised, relaxed, yet enthusiastic – I believed that the photo shoots were a regular part of his daily life. And why wouldn't they be? He was a common name in the industry.

"Hey, you look really-" _Handsome in this picture._

Before I could finish with my words, I was slammed into the wall next to the table by Fuuto, his hands constraining me from both the sides. On his lips played a mischievous smirk and his eyes shone with desire. I hesitantly asked, "Fuuto, _what_ are you doing?" I nervously smiled, stretching the 'what'.

One of his hands moved from the side to caress the frame of my face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and his nose touched with mine, as he spoke, "You won't believe how content this makes me feel after two damn years." And he sighed in satisfaction.

"Two years?" I questioned. He chuckled, saying, "Oh, right, you don't remember anything, do you?"

I sheepishly shook my head, looking at the ground, judging our proximity by the distance of our feet – which were almost touching.

"Now let me savor you, sweetheart. You ain't gonna run this time," He said, inching closer to my face, and I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. My body felt so weak, and I felt so light-headed, and a similar scene flashed in my mind.

This had happened before.

The second I felt his lips touch mine, I opened my eyes seeing a different scene before me – cherry blossoms, school building, and school uniforms.

What was going on?

I didn't realize that he had finished kissing me until his lips separated from mine, and right at that moment, the scenery faded into black.

* * *

 **Yup, my heroine is being a cliché dumb head. Just for the record.**

 **Anyway, reviewwwwww! I love what you guys have to say about my story!**

 **Till then, keep reading, keep smiling! :)**

 **Love,  
Diamond Shyn**


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey! Here with an update! This might be a short chapter, if I had to describe it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, people! I really do admire your support. Having nothing more to say, I'll not make this awkward and stupid, but just say: I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters, but only my OCs and the plot of this fanfic. None of this intends to hurt anyone's sentiments. (Formal much?)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Escape

Sabrina's POV

"Are you okay?" Yuusuke asked me. I massaged my temples, lousily nodding to him. After fainting in Fuuto's green room, I was brought back home by the actor, who probably didn't tell them the reason of me fainting, otherwise, there would've been a fight going on in the room.

Talking about the people in the room, I looked up to squint my eyes at the sight of the shining streaks of the sun, reflecting through the glass windows. Once I was adapted to the obnoxiously bright light, I looked around to see that Masaomi, Hikaru, Yuusuke, and the twins were standing around the sofa I was seated on. I jumped to my feet, blinking my eyes quickly, not caring about how weird I seemed for immediately doing that, but there was only one alarm going on in my mind, thanks to my mini-me: _Run, girl! Someone's gonna kiss you out of the blues like the previous time._

"How are you feeling?" Masaomi – probably the most innocent one out of the bunch – asked me, and I slightly smiled at him, most of my face covered with my messy hair, and spoke, "Just fine."

"Thank God! What happened there?" Azusa asked, "Why did you faint?"

"Uh... I just remembered an old memory, so a lot of stress, I guess?" I lied, trying to protect the dumb actor.

 _You seriously didn't have to do that. Moreover, it's been a while since I've seen a drama._

"It's literally been two days..." I inwardly mouthed, arching my eyebrow at myself, as I looked at the ground.

"I think we should show her to the doctor. She's collapsed a couple of times already," Masaomi suggested, and Hikaru immediately spoke up, "I'll take her. Let's go, Sabrina!"

"Now?" I asked, taken aback by his ridiculously impromptu energy. Wasn't he just about serious a few minutes ago?

"Yeah!" He grabbed my hand and took me to the elevator, and I couldn't even complain.

We both sat in his car, and he ignited the engine, and the car moved. He effortlessly drove, humming to himself, when I noticed how near the clinic was: about five minutes from the house. I waited and was confounded when we crossed the clinic.

"Where are we going? The clinic has already passed?" I asked. To this, he smirked at me and took two folded pieces of paper out of his pocket. He handed them to me, and I opened them to see... two plane tickets?

"Wait, what?" I asked, even more perplexed than I was before.

"We're going to Paris, just both of us," He explained, and I incredulously looked at him.

 _#Jungshook_

"Whoa, wow," I exclaimed in wonder, "That's... pretty weird."

"Why is it so weird?"

"Because we're suddenly going without informing anyone. Oh, and you didn't even ask me."

"You know what? I'm helping you."

"How?"

"Taking you away from my brothers' hungry eyes. Gotta get a break from all the romantic drama, right?"

"Wait, yes..." I slowly said as a look of realization passed through my face, "Yeah! You're the best!"

"I know, right?" He said, and both of us chuckled. He drove to the airport, and by the time we entered, he took out my passport from his pocket. How on earth did he have it? I preferred not to ask him, and go with the flow.

While waiting for the boarding time, I wondered what storm would pass through the Sunrise Residence. They were going to be mad at us, that was undoubtedly certain. But what if they inform the cops?

We both boarded the plane, and sitting on the window side, I observed how relaxed and comfortable Hikaru was. Was he really okay with the plan he had made? Stressing myself, I simply leaned back on the leather seat and sighed.

 _The heck are you even doing right now?_

"I don't know..." I inaudibly mumbled, and looking out of the window, I drifted off into slumber.


	8. Chapter 7: Destiny

**Colorful Visions**

 **Hey! Back again!**

 **I somehow feel that this story isn't good enough. I can't get the** _ **Red Diamond**_ **feels in it. I'm sure you agree with me, right? Initially, I was very excited for this project, but it isn't coming up as desired. I'm still trying my best, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own (or even intend to own) Brothers Conflict, or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, and none of this means to hurt anyone's sentiments.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Destiny

Sabrina's POV

"They're going crazy with the calls," Hikaru said, shutting his phone off. My phone had been switched off since the previous day when we had landed in the foreign country. We were in a luxurious hotel room, thanks to Hikaru, who had booked it even before we boarded the plane. The view from the balcony to my left had a view of the city from the tenth floor.

The time of noon, it was, and Hikaru and I were just pushing off to explore the city. Before exiting the hotel, I turned on my phone, and it was bombarded with messages from the brothers, filling my inbox with their texts and emails. I ignored them, still doubtful about the consequences, but went to travel with Hikaru anyway.

Walking through the streets, the banners with French stylishly written across, the cold, misty weather, the hustle and bustle, the sight of busy people – I actually felt refreshed again, watching the scene around me.

Hikaru and I ventured off to the fashion stores, looking through the expensive dresses, trying them on, and then trying to get a discount. Oh, and did I mention that we got not even a single percent off those items? As casual as ever, we left them off, and wore our sunglasses (at least pretended to do so) and walked off with _#swag._

Walking over on the streets, Hikaru slung an arm over my shoulder, as we walked through the store, observing different posters and banner of models carefully dressed up in branded clothes, looking poised, sophistication evident.

One of them caught my eye – something triggered inside me that made me realize that I had seen the model before. The male model displayed on the huge banner, with platinum blonde hair messily spread across his forehead, wearing an expensive, classy suit. He emitted a stylish, yet calm aura, like I've been with him before and was content.

 _#WorldwideHandsome_

"That's Iori," Hikaru pointed to the banner, "Our brother."

"Really?" I exclaimed. Yes, it meant that I wasn't wrong at all.

 _See, a genius mini-me gives rise to a genius person._

As if.

 _Yeah, baby, I'm the mastermind._

I felt like facepalming, literally.

Walking further into the malls, my eyes caught a sight of a fortune-teller's stall. "Hey, let's go there," I motioned to Hikaru.

"You believe in those things?" He skeptically asked me.

"What's the harm, anyway?" I childishly argued. He sighed, and then chuckled, "I see why my brothers are falling for you." I gulped at that, and walked into the stall.

 _Save me from the bullshit, pleej._

Upon entering, a short, sturdy lady met us, donned all in black, wearing heavy makeup. A couple of similar ladies sat in the background, looking at some people's hands, slowly speaking to them as they listened with full interest.

"Welcome," She spoke in French, motioning for us to step inside, and we obeyed. As Hikaru looked the least interested, she asked me, "Welcome, Sabrina."

 _Oh my god, it's a stalker._

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked back, and Hikaru, who perhaps knew French, got his interest provoked at it.

"I know much more about you than you know about yourself." She replied, smiling comfortably.

 _Dude, it's getting creepy. Just cut it out._

She took my hand in hers, sitting down on a chair and automatically making me sit in front of her as well. Hikaru drew a chair from the side and sat on it, watching her as she took in my hand and carefully studied it. She looked thoughtfully at it and closed her eyes.

After a long pause, she gravely looked at me, and said, "You just went through a terrible accident, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did..." I replied.

"And you loved someone before losing all your memory," She explained, "But look at these lines. They tell me that you're going to be reunited to him very soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that there are many competing for your heart. Is that right, Sabrina?"

"Yes, it is," I said in uncertainty, and she finally grinned at me, "The time is soon."

"Time for what?" Hikaru asked.

"Time for things to take a turn."


	9. Chapter 8: Familiar Flashbacks

**Colorful Visions**

 **Sorry for the long wait (even though no one was waiting lol)! I'm back again!**

 **Just suicidal phases and all to pass by. Nothing much. That's why the delay in the update.**

 **UGHHHH I'm so not impressed by how this story is coming up! It's like I've lost all inspiration to write this one, especially since I have other seven running on Wattpad. No one reads this.**

 **What was even the point in saying that lol**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! :) Short chapter yet again, but please, understand.**

 **Disclaimer: BY THE UNFORTUNATE STROKE OF LUCK, I do not own Brothers Conflict or its characters, but only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Familiar Flashbacks

Sabrina's POV

"Oh, my god, finally!" Yuusuke took three long strides before reaching up to me and taking me in a hug. I could feel his breath on my back as he said, "You won't believe how worried I was."

"I'm sorry for just disappearing like that. I should've informed you guys," I said, "It was just an impromptu trip kinda thing."

He pulled away, not letting his hands on my shoulders loose, "My heart literally stopped."

"Hello then, dead man."

"I'm not kidding."

"Am I?"

He sighed, looking at the ground and shaking his head, and I giggled.

O~O~O

All it took for a family reunion was an overjoyed Wataru and a zealous Tsubaki, insisting that since I hadn't 'magically disappeared and been killed by a werewolf'. Miwa ma'am was obviously kept out of the deal, because could anyone tell her how so many men failed to keep an eye on one frail girl?

At the moment, all of us were seated at the large dining table, chatting away.

"And did I tell you all? Iori is in France," Hikaru said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Iori-nii-san is in France?!" Wataru exclaimed in wonder, "France is heaven!"

"I know, right?" Tsubaki said.

"What is he doing there? Did you guys meet him?" Kaname asked.

"No, we didn't meet him. We saw his photo on a huge flyer. Seems like he's a model," I clarified.

"Whoa, model!" Masaomi lifted his eyebrows, "That's new."

"What's new? Wasn't he a model before?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me skeptically, before a look of realization passed through their faces, and some frowned.

"No, he was actually more into studies and all. We were hoping if he's become some sort of scientist or something," Natsume spoke.

"Ah, okay," I said, partially embarrassed. Everyone must've expected me to remember some small details at least, if not the entire past, but I was failing them. I was failing myself.

After the dinner, I went straight to the balcony on the fifth floor, puffing out a sigh at looking at the bright citylights. I was somehow out-of-habit of sitting with so many at once. It made me feel claustrophobic in a sense.

 _Just two days and you're out of habit. Wow._

Yes, I wondered the same thing, and I heard footsteps becoming louder, and I turned to see Natsume walking towards me, carrying his coat with two fingers over the back, and smiling slightly at me. I smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

He stood near to me, leaning on the railings, similar to my position. We stood in silence for a few minutes, just admiring how the bright lights complimented the dark sky, and a flashback ran quickly across my mind.

I had been in a similar situation before, I inferred. The way I was standing with Natsume, the silence, the city lights, the place, everything was similar.

"Hey," he spoke up first, and I pursed my lips. He continued hesitantly, "Do you, uh, remember anything? Anything related to me?"

"Just that we've been in a similar position before..." I tried to explain, "Being all quiet, watching the city, and just standing together."

His lips slowly spread into a small smile, "And?"

"That's the most part of what I remember. Otherwise, I have this image of video games, but I guess that's pertaining to your business. Sorry, that's it."

I looked at the ground, and he sighed, keeping a hand on my shoulder, and using the other to gently lift my chin up.

"You might think I'm being super creepy right now, so I won't take much time doing this..." And with that, he softly pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was over soon, but there was a certain tension to it. Like he had done this before. Like his lips had been longing to have mine on them. Like he was scared to let go and lose me again. Like we had only so much time left.

And how did I know that? Flashbacks...

 ***Flashback in Sabrina's present POV***

"Oh, my god, don't kiss me like that," A manly voice spoke, and I fluttered my eyes, my sight blurry. This was one of the random flashes of the times I didn't remember, of the memories I had lost.

"Why?" My counterpart, or maybe me in the past, spoke.

"I won't be able to control myself then," a seductive, manly voice whispered into my ear, and a shiver ran through my spine. That's when I noticed that I was sitting one someone's lap.

"Oh, so you're having some issues?" I playfully answered back, and the man with me groaned, nuzzling his face into my neck, and believe me, that was the most loved I had felt. Even though it felt familiar, it seemed distant.

 ***End Of Flashback***

A sudden move brought me back to reality, when Natsume was pushed off me, and a punch landed on his face.

"Wait!" I shouted, thanks to the immediate reaction of my instincts. Natsume had ended up on the floor, and standing next to me, having delivered the punch, was Tsubaki.

I stared at him in awe, not knowing whether I should thank him or push him away. The orange-haired man immediately stood to his feet, glaring at his triplet.

"Tsubaki, do you know what you're doing?" Natsume asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, believe me, I do," Tsubaki mockingly answered back.

"This isn't playing fair."

"I never play fair, Test me."

Natsume growled, and before he could deliver a punch to Tsubaki, I came in between them and stopped the punch.

"Enough! What are you two fighting for?"

"You."

* * *

 **Hehehe, cliffhanger! The next update will be a faster one, I promise.**

 **Tell me how you found the chapter through your reviews, and follow and fav if you like the story so far! I'd be grateful!**

 **Thanks for reading; I'll see you soon!**

 **All the love,  
Diamond Shyn **


	10. Chapter 9: Attraction And Repulsion

**Colorful Visions**

 **Left you at a cliffhanger, and it's my job to get the story on track lol.**

 **I think this is just gonna be a sort of short story kinda thing, because we are doing an AU of a FANFICTION, so yeah, it has got to make some sense, right?**

 **I'm halfway through writing my original book (which is a better adaptation of Red Diamond, but with a thousand changes and removal of characters' names) and I just can't wait to get it finished and turn it into an Ebook as soon as I can. Waiting!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review and add it to follows/faves.**

 **Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Brothers Conflict, but only this plot and my OCs, so hell yeah, gotta own something, after all.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attraction And Repulsion

Sabrina's POV

"Why me?" I questioned, eyeing both of their faces, "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because you're special-" Natsume began, but I snapped.

"Why am I the special one!?" I yelled, inwardly hoping that no one was around to witness the scene, even though I was in a full bursting frame of mind.

"Why should I always be the one with problems?" I shrieked, "Why does it have to be me to have everyone's attention? Why does everybody wish to have me? Why am I the one who lost my memory? Why me?" By this time, I was breaking apart, feeling myself letting out all the anger on them, emptying my frustration on both of them. It was like I felt the agony when each of my pieces broke to reveal how I really felt, and it hurt.

It hurt when I realized that I had hurt their feelings. And it hurt so bad.

Both of them stood speechless, exchanges perplexed glances from time to time.

"Is that how you really feel?" Tsubaki gently asked me.

"Yes," I muttered out, crinkling my eyes to stop the brewing tears.

"Don't say that..." Natsume helplessly spoke, as if my refusal upon his words could be his last straw.

"Stop it, Natsume," Tsubaki scolded him, glaring at his face, but I could see his gaze slowly softening, seeing Natsume's intense frown.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't," I finished, and paying them no heed, I swiftly walked out of the area, evading their calls.

It wasn't fair, you know. I had no say in whatever was happening with me. I was just being fed medicines and having looked over at and getting kisses and love proposals from all sides. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted freedom. Freedom to select my own choices and do whatever I wished to do without having someone monitor over each of my actions. I wanted to love someone, not having the feeling forced on me.

 _Freedom is hot._

I walked over to my room and heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and saw Tsubaki breathlessly running towards me. I wanted to ignore his call, but I halted for him, and waited till he reached me.

 _Just the right decision, moron, I'm proud of you. Get the freaking sarcasm, please._

"I'm... I'm sorry, Tsubaki, I shouldn't have burst out like that," I apologized and he stood silently.

"I wanted to talk to you according to that," he said.

"I just want to tell you that what I meant what I said," I clarified before he could begin with the 'I love you too' crap.

"Okay, then. Fine," he sighed, stepping back, "I won't disturb you anymore. Is that fine with you?"

"It's not like I don't like you. I love you, Tsubaki, but only as a brother. I don't think anything can change that."

"Not even my lips?" He said, and without giving me a chance, he rashly placed his lips on mine; so rash that I crashed against my bedroom's door. His lips, contrary to how he had reacted initially, were very soft, and gently encased my lips into his.

I closed my eyes, trying to resist by pushing him away, but his hands gripped mine and placed them above my head, though not forcefully. It's like he wanted them to stay away from pushing him away.

A good three minutes later, when both of us were heavily breathing, he placed his forehead against mine, his hot breath caressing my lips softly, as his were a centimeter away from mine. He closed his eyes, still panting, and whispered, placing a little kiss on my nose, "I wanted you to be mine, but maybe I don't deserve you. If a distance is what you want, then fine, I'll stay away from you."

He lightly pecked my lips and walked off, taking long strides and reaching his room, and a second later, I heard a loud bang of his door shutting.

I touched my lips, which somehow felt empty. Maybe I was used to all the kissing stuff? Maybe it was just an aftereffect? Whatever it was, I just craved his lips on mine. It was foreign, but it was good. Delicate. Passionate.

I looked at his door, and then a huff behind me, and as I turned around, I saw the elevator doors closing.

But I swear I caught a glimpse of dyed orange hair.

* * *

 **Super short chapter, but that's my capacity for now. Trust me, I'm pushing my boundaries to write this stuff.**

 **Did you like it? Tell me through a review! Also, follow/fav if you like!**

 **All the love,  
Diamond Shyn**


	11. Not a chapter! AN

Hello!

Just a note to my dearest readers...

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be continuing Colorful Visions, since it has just about no readers, and I'm totally running out of ideas as to what I should write in it.

Heartfelt apologies,

All the love,  
Diamond Shyn


End file.
